Rewind The Clock
by GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS
Summary: Cameron Morgan is a shy farm girl from Nebraska and Zachary Goode is a nerdy honors student at Roseville High. Both Classified as outcasts and both have tragic pasts, but when Cammie moves to California, and when Zach gets a scholarship for a prestigious college there, will fate bring them together…if only for a moment? This is all in Cammie's POV!
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Girls: "REWIND THE CLOCK" by ColleenPayneSwiftieDirectioner13

Full Summary: Cameron Morgan is a shy farm girl from Nebraska and Zachary Goode is a nerdy honors student at Roseville High. Both Classified as outcasts and both have tragic pasts, but when Cammie moves to California, and when Zach gets a scholarship for a prestigious college there, will fate bring them together…if only for a moment? This is all in Cammie's POV!

Chapter 1 _(Intro)_ :

As I stepped out of the funeral home, all I could think was, "What more could go wrong?" Although I did not pity myself, I wondered why this had all happened to me. In only two days, everyone I loved had deserted me.

I should probably start from the beginning:

_**Cammie's POV**_

Hi my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, or "Cammie" for short. I am eighteen years old and you have the _pleasure_ of reading about my life. I'm sure you have all heard the rumors spreading around school of what "really" happened to me over winter break; but I can assure you that none of them are true. I mean, what kind of a person would walk into a shoe store, ask for a hockey stick, beat up the store clerk, and then get sent to the White House to get shipped to a small town called Roseville to become a spy in training. But I expected nothing less from the school's "gossip queen", formally known as Tina Walters.

Anyway, what really happened is sad, shocking, and kind of twisted. In short, I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me with my sister, so he dumped me for her. Then, when I woke up the next day my sister told me that dad had died in a car accident on the way home from work. After that, she left. So, yeah. My dad died, my boyfriend broke up with me, my sister moved away with Josh, and my mom has been dead for three years because of a horse riding accident.

Now, I have to go live with my aunt and cousin, who I have never met in my life. Did I mention that I am a farm girl from Nebraska, and now I have to move to California? Well, yeah. I guess there's that, too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

After landing in LAX, I grabbed my luggage and headed toward the taxi services outside, which would bring me to my aunt Abby's house. To be quite honest, I was nervous. I was worried that I would have to change in order for people to like me over here. California was just so much bigger than Nebraska. I'm not used to the life of a city girl. Back home, I wasn't even that popular. I only had one friend, Elizabeth Sutton, who was the only person who acknowledged me leaving. I can only imagine what will happen over here.

~~An Hour Later~~

The taxi brought me to a huge house that looked more like a mansion and it left me staring in awe. This was a definite upgrade from my small bedroom on the second floor with a view of the stables.

I stepped outside and walked up to the "house" while the taxi driver followed closely behind, carrying my two bags of luggage. I began playing with the sleeves on my shirt, which was making me extremely overheated even though it was only the beginning of spring. I hoped that I would make a good first impression because, until I move away after college, I will have to live with them.

A tall, beautiful woman stepped outside followed by a boy about my age with golden blonde hair and the appearance of a Greek god. I couldn't believe that I was related to either of them.

"Hi, my name is Grant and this is my mother, Abby," the boy, Grant, said while pointing towards my aunt.

"We are so happy you finally made it, Cams! I haven't seen you since you were two and your family invited me over to celebrate your sister, Macey's, birthday."

Then, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace, which caught me by surprise because I wasn't much of a hugger.

We entered the house and Grant led me up the stairs and showed me to my bedroom on the third floor, directly across from his room. I stepped inside and gasped in surprise, looking at the aquamarine colored room with beautiful white furniture and a bed covered in dark blue paisley patterned sheets. There were long white drapes hanging from the door that opened up to the balcony. There were two other doors, one of which led to my bathroom and the other led to a large walk-in closet, which was way larger than I expected it to be.

"I hope this is okay. It was all we could manage to do on such a short notice," Grant suddenly explained, waking me up from the daze I was in.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much," I replied.

I unpacked my things, which took about twenty minutes, and then proceeded to lay in bed and go to sleep. I was exhausted from the flight so I didn't even care about eating dinner. Before I dozed off, I heard Abby telling Grant about some "welcome party" for me.

_ Note to self: Go shopping for better clothes._


	3. Chapter 3: Waffles From Heaven

**Rewind The Clock Chapter 3: "Waffles from Heaven"**

I woke up to the sound of banging downstairs. Automatically, I jumped out of bed assuming my dad was having a hard time finding things for work. Then, I noticed the room I was in. It wasn't my house back in Nebraska.

Still being curious about the banging, I got changed into the nicest clothes I had and wandered through the house trying to find Abby and Grant. What surprised me was that when I got downstairs was that there was an entire buffet full of delicious foods in the center of what I assumed to be the dining room. I had grown up to eating cereal out of cheap plastic bowls every morning so to say this shocked me was an understatement.

I noticed Grant and Abby sitting at a table in the far right corner of the room, amused at the expression of enchantment on my face. "Cammie, darling, take whatever you want and come join us over here," Abby told me.

Needless to say, I followed her directions and took a stack of waffles covered in syrup and sat down to join them. I hadn't had waffles in a long time and I really missed them. They were my favorite food, and were waaay better than pancakes. "Thanks so much for your hospitality," I stated as I sat down, remembering lessons that I was taught in etiquette when I was eight. Madame Dabney was a very strict teacher when it came to manners.

"What do you mean, Cams? This is how we eat every day so it was no trouble at all. Plus, we want you to feel welcome. After all, you are my cousin," I was reminded by my lovely cousin Grant. I could tell he was a charmer. Oh joy...

"Well, thanks anyway. Hey, Abby, can we go shopping today? I really need some new clothes. I don't have too many t-shirts packed and its too hot to wear anything else."

"I can't go shopping with you, Squirt. I have a business meeting all day that I have to leave for in about half an hour. Maybe Grant can take you," Abby began.

"Oh that's okay," I said, kind of disappointed, "I would much rather go shopping with a girl. After all, I don't have the greatest fashion taste and I need advice."

"I can have Bex take her while me and Jonas go and wander the mall. It'd be a great way to have her meet some new people." Grant was pretty much jumping in his seat as he suggested this. I assumed that this "Bex" girl was his girlfriend or something by the look on his face. "Would that be okay with you, Cammie? Bex is really nice and I'm sure you two would get along well."

"I'd love to meet some of your friends. Count me in!" I shouted, excitedly. Can you blame a girl for wanting to make some friends? Plus, they must be cool to be hanging out with my cousin.

Oh no...  
_WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE ME?!_


	4. Chapter 4- AN and ORIGINAL SONG!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry to post this but I forgot to put this Author's Note in chapter 3 (which was just updated). Today is my birthday so I decided I would post today. I apologize that this chapter was a filler and that I haven't updated in a while. There has been a lot of drama occurring at school and with my friends. Plus, a lot of boy drama [kinda have a crush on my best guy friend...]. Today had started out as a horrible day even though it should have been great. So, of course, I was sad and did what I always do when I'm overcome by a powerful emotion:**

**I wrote a song about it.**

**It's pretty bad because it is a rough draft (a VERY rough draft) but here it is just for you guys for sticking with me:**

_The Support of Others:_

_I'm looking at the skyline_

_It's gonna be a rainy day_

_But all that I'm thinking_

_Is that it's better off this way_

_Sometimes to be happy_

_You gotta rid yourself of tears_

_Sometimes to be broken_

_You gotta live throughout the year_

_But then you pick your head up_

_Stand big and tall_

_And everything that's below will eventually fall_

_Your living in a strong world_

_Surrounded by cruel dreams_

_And reaching out to millions_

_Opinions will scream_

_You just gotta listen with your heart_

_Believe in everything_

_Cause sometimes what's around you_

_Is what you have to leave_

_So goodbye to the angels_

_Goodbye to your friends_

_Goodbye to the shy girl_

_May you give her recompense_

_Sometimes to be happy_

_You gotta rid yourself of tears_

_Sometimes to be broken_

_You gotta live throughout the year_

_But then you pick your head up_

_Stand big and tall_

_And everything that's below will eventually fall_

_Goodbye..._

_Let em go!_

_Goodbye..._

_Enjoy the show!_

_Goodbye..._

_The the support of the ones you truly owe!_

_[Slower:]_

_Sometimes to be happy_

_You gotta rid yourself of tears_

_Sometimes to be broken_

_You gotta live throughout the year_

_But then you pick your head up_

_Stand big and tall_

_And everything that's below will eventually fall_

**_[I own this song and I feel the need to say that this is copyrighted by me, Colleen Weber, unless you are Taylor Swift-then feel free to record this just please give me credit. Although that will never happen unless she somehow gets sent a link to this song, in which case, LOVE YA TAY!]_**

**_Wow I have unrealistic dreams... ^_**

**But don't worry. One of my best friends helped me feel less alone and my best friend made me feel loved. I love you guys. Just know that because I will always love you. I may not know you guys well, but just know that I will always be there for you. Thanks for the support, y'all! :) I'll try and update soon. Also, please leave suggestions in reviews. It truly helps a bunch! Love y'all. GOODBYEEEEE! :D**


End file.
